


Not Your Regular Courtship Ritual

by Kris



Category: 24, Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I owed silentflux some Deacon Frost/Jack Bauer porn...it's better if you don't ask. Because then I don't have to explain my reasoning. *nods* Also, be kind. The muse has been on hiatus, so I know the porn's not exactly up to my usual standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Regular Courtship Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/gifts).



There are all sorts of important Vampires around the club tonight, Jack recognizes most of them, but if he’s going to be stuck here having to jump to their every request, he’s damned well going to get chosen by one of the top and to hell with the rest of this garbage.

He sets his sight on the Talos siblings. He hears that they’re not exactly the top of the totem pole but they soon will be, and they’re not exactly gentle with their pets, new acquisitions or not, but their clan is among the top five in Los Angeles and that’s more than close enough for him to get the intel the CTU.

"Wait, stop," Chloe's voice rings out in his ear. Well it should be his ear but Vampires can detect standard audio surveillance so the comm unit is planted directly into the bone behind his ear and runs on vibrations that his brain translates to sound. Or something. He hadn't been listening while it was being implanted, he'd been unconscious at the time. The video monitoring is in the button on his leather jacket. It doesn't click or whir or anything that would draw any undue attention to it and it only has a battery life of about fifteen minutes. Jack has been in the club for ten already. The recording device in Jack's shoe is steadily copying everything off of every electronic device in the room and relaying it to Chloe and the technicians to go through.

Stop for what, he wonders, the plan was for him to corner one of the Talos siblings, seduce or get seduced and go home with them as a pet for the night, don't get killed, copy their network. "Facial mapping confirms that Deacon Frost is the Vampire in the far left corner of the room, and I think he's been watching you." 

Plans can change. Deacon Frost's house is second only to the pureblood clan, and there's no hope in hell of him getting into one of their graces, they didn't even view humans as worthy pets. Deacon however, takes human pets on a near constant basis and either they end up turned or in the gutter, but either way, Jack won't be around long enough for either outcome.

It's strangely anticlimactic really, all this planning, months and months of coaching on tradition, style, decorum and how to get picked out of the hundreds vying for a position and it basically comes down to how Jack picks up any other guy in a bar. He looks up, meets Frost's eyes for a second too long to be anything but interest and raises an eyebrow in question. Frost tilts his head to the side, frowns for a second then shrugs and nods and Jack finds himself following one of the most dangerous Vampires in Los Angeles into a dark alley.

Frost shoves him up against the wall the minute the door closes behind them and Jack is surprised and just how much stronger the Vampire is. He hadn't really imagined.

"You're not at this club for a quick fuck in an Alley," Frost says. "But lucky for you, I like breaking with tradition. If we go now, we've got time to get back to my headquarters and I can claim you before any of my morons, sorry, my minions, follow me home."

"Your headquarters?" Jack says only to have his mouth invaded by Frost's tongue. It's a good kiss, never let it be said that Deacon Frost can't kiss, and he doesn't pulls away until there are black spots dancing in front of Jack's eyes and Jack can feel the Vampire's erection pressing tight and hard against his own.

"It's better for both of us if you don't talk," Deacon orders. "I doubt you have anything interesting to say and I really don't want to have to drain you and go back in there to find a different pet for the night." 

"Jack?" Chloe asks cautiously. Jack ignores her and in a mimicry of Frost's early moves, tilts his head to the side considering, shrugs then nods and follows the Vampire out of the alley and to a cherry red Ferrari. He spends the ride to his headquarters with his hand heavy on Jack's thigh. 

***

Frost's 'headquarters' turn out to be a condominium complex, his personal suite is completely white. White floors, white walls, white ceilings, white bed, white linens. It blends seamlessly into everything else and Frost doesn't waste a second shoving Jack on the bed and crawling over him. The best part of the bedroom is the computer in the corner that's running. The device in the sole of Jack's shoe is probably gathering data of all sorts off the Vampire's network.

"I generally like my pets to be vocal," he says.

"Oh so now I can talk?" Jack asks and rolls his eyes. Frost stares down at him, narrowed eyes.

"If I didn't want to fuck you so bad right now," Frost says. Jack smirks up at him.

"I tend to have that effect on people. I think it's the hair." Frost has a great smile.

"Wow," Chloe says in his ear. "He has a great smile," he waits for it and sure enough a second later she says "Oh god, you're going to have sex now aren't you?? I...I can't listen to that, I'm going to just and then the aggravating hum that is 'no noise' while the comm is on but inactive stops dead. The camera, Jack knows, stopped working ten minutes before they made it to the bedroom. 

He's not quite clear on how they get naked, but they do get naked. The problem is that Deacon is kissing him again, soul sucking kisses that distract Jack beyond comprehension . He knows he'll never wear that jacket or shirt again because he heard the rending of fabric, but he's mostly confident his jeans survived Deacon's ministrations. 

When Deacon finally pulls away, Jack takes grateful breaths and stares at the vampire. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be blowing your mind right now, you know, in order to be around for tomorrow and not in a ditch somewhere" he says. Deacon smirks and rolls off of Jack. He bends one leg at the knee, foot planted on the bed putting his cock on display.

"Get to it then," he orders. Jack takes in the Vampire lounging pale and naked on the bed and think that if this is the sort of his shit his country's going to ask him to do, he may have to go in for early retirement and then Deacon smirks and adds: "If you think you can take it" and it is so on.

"I'm Jack by the way," he says and settles himself more fully between Deacons' spread legs, nudges them a little further apart.

"You're point?" Deacon demands. Jack's hands aren't idle, sliding over firm muscles, Deacon's twitching cock.

"Just so you know what to scream later," Jack says. 

Deacon's cock in his mouth is smooth and heavy on Jack's tongue and he sucks as far down as he can go without gagging and then back up but it's the last time he does that. He holds Deacon's hips in his hands, presses them down onto the bed and even with Deacon trying to direct him with the hands he buries into Jack's hair all Jack does is lick and nip and occasionally take just the mushroomed head of Deacon's cock into his mouth. He never stays in one spot long and by the time he's burying his blunt human teeth into Deacon's thigh, just to hear the Vampire make that chocked off sound again Deacon's clearly had enough.

At least Jack has the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to him when Deacon's voice isn't anywhere near steady as he says "if you don't fucking finish sucking me off, I'm going to break your fucking neck." Jack bends to the task and sucks Deacon all the way down. He chokes a little when Deacon's hips rise up to meet him. Jack's hands not really doing anything to pin the Vampire to the bed, but he gets used to the rhythm and it isn't long at all before Deacon is coming with a long, shuddering moan and Jack is swallowing as fast as he can around the flesh in his mouth. Deacon pulls him up and buries his own razor sharp teeth into Jack's neck. Jack shivers in the Vampire's arms and comes all over himself from the heady feeling that flows through him.

He's not at all surprised when Deacon shoves him off the bed after, Jack dresses uncomfortably, come covered stomach and with his cock heavy between his legs.

He's very surprised when he opens the door to his apartment a week later. After the Techs have determined that there's absolutely nothing of interest going on with the Vampires and platitudes from management like 'we're really sorry we whored you out to Deacon Frost for nothing, how's the neck healing?'

He is surprised that Deacon is leaning against his door frame, twirling a collar on his finger with a raised eyebrow. He looks Jack up and down, eyes lingering on the teeth marks on Jack's neck that he hasn't bothered to cover up, and finally back up to Jack's eyes.

"You cut one of your bosses heads off," Deacon says. 

"Your point?" Jack asks. Deacon smiles widely, showing off all of his teeth.

"I'm thinking about taking over the world," Deacon says. "You in?" Jack tilts his head to the side, considers all the crap he's gone through in the past few years. Shrugs, nods and takes the collar out of Deacon's hand.

"Yeah, sure," he says. "But I'm nobody's bitch," he adds. Deacon throws his head back and laughs.

"Oh, sweet cheeks, everyone's going to be my bitch. Or they're going to be dead."

/end


End file.
